Un amour d'Ananas
by Wessounet
Summary: Les 2 ananas les plus populaires du monde de Naruto en l'occurence Shika et Tema se rencontrent dans des circonstances plutôt....normale! Hélas il va leur arriver un truc auquel aucun des deux ne s'y attendait. Shika/Tema Bonne lecture! chap 2 a paraitre


Nous sommes actuellement non loin d'un des villages caché ninja les plus connus de la terre Ninjatesque. Pas très loin du village de Konoha No Kuni. Un jeune homme de 18 ans était allongé dans l'herbe, il regardait passivement les nuages défiler, son nom était Shikamaru... il fermait les yeux alors que Temari l'observer. Doucement elle s'approcha de lui, avec douceur elle se pencha et lui dit :

Temari : REVEIL TOI ESPECE DE FLEMMARD!!

Le garçon sursauta et hurla la main agrippée sur son cœur, au bord de la syncope.

Shikamaru: NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN?? J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE!!

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, quand soudainement il reconnut la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il n'eut alors pour seule réaction de se tourner et de fermer les yeux en ronchonnant...

Shikamaru: Non merci je n'ai pas faim Choji.

Temariaire menaçant: répète si tu l'ose….

Shikamaru: Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas faim Choji. Pas aujourd'hui s'il te plait, si tu veux demain je t'emmènerai manger un bol de nouille chez Ichiraku

Temari (chope Shikamaru et le secoue dans tout le sens comme un Milk shake):CREEEEEVE!!

Le pauvre Shikamaru commencer a virer dangereusement au vert.

Shikamaru tout vert: Ok!!Ok!! J'arrête!!

Il manqua de peu de recracher sur petit-déjeuner de la veille sur le chemisier de la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui et qui le prenait pour un cocktail "spécial petit déjeuner fait la veille». Temari regarda un bref instant le garçon qu'elle secouait, elle lui trouva une couleur verte très intéressante au teint, un mélange entre le vert épinard et le vert gazon elle préféra le reposer au sol plutôt que de prendre le risque de se retrouver avec un chemisier verdâtre. Sans douceur elle laissa retomber le garçon sur le sol, le regarda d'un air mauvais et lui tourna le dos.

Shikamaru retomba bruyamment sur le sol. On put entendre un petit "Aïe" venant de sa bouche. Il remarqua que Temari lui tournait le dos, il regarda de bas en haut la jeune fille, puis remarqua sa tenue particulière. En effet, celle-ci semblait plus "belle" que les autres jours. Ne voulant pas aggraver son cas, il préféra lancer un nouveau sujet:

Shikamaru: Tient, t'es différente aujourd'hui. C'est un jour spécial?

Temari : Nan pourquoi qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là hein!!(Sort son éventail prête à le tabasser)

Temari se précipita sur Shikamaru avec son éventail alors que celui ci essayer en vain de s'expliquer.

Shikamaru: Mais...mais attend!! Je t'ai rien fait! T'es folle? Bon tu l'auras voulu Kagemane No Jutsu!!

Temari, n'ayant pas réussi à éviter l'attaque est totalement paralysée. Après plusieurs essais plus ou moins gênants en fonction de la situation, Shika réussit enfin à faire en sorte que les deux se retrouvent debout l'un en face de l'autre …

Shikamaru: Maintenant que t'es dans l'emprise de mon Kagemane, j'espère que tu vas te calmer. soupir tout bas ah ces femmes...

La Jeune fille loin de se calmer balançait toute les insultes qu'elle connaissait (ça serait trop long à réciter) à Shikamaru qui la regardait avec un air désespéré et blasé en se demandant s'il existait des techniques qui pouvait rendre les gens muet.

Soudain il eut une idée formidable et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche obligeant Temari à faire le même geste, ce qui fit pire que mieux vu que les cris de la jeune fille s'amplifièrent et qu'elle se débattit contre la technique avec plus de force.

Pensée de Shikamaru: C'est pas possible... Mais quelle plaie! On dirait ma mère, elle arrive, elle gueule, on essaye de lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'elle devrait mieux se taire et elle gueule encore plus fort! C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les membres du sexe faible...Totalement incontrôlable... Tien j'ai une idée!

Temari vit alors le jeune garçon sortir quelque chose de son holster. "Des Shurikens? Non il n'oserait pas" pensa-t-elle. Mais ce qu'il sortit de sa poche était beaucoup plus petit on aurait dit des petites boules. Il s'empressa alors d'en mettre une dans chaque oreille avant de retirer la main de sa bouche. La jeune fille avait beau aboyer, il n'entendrait rien. Alors le jeune homme s'allongea par Terre et notre blonde dut faire de même. Finalement le jeune garçon s'endormit…

Elle continua à crier pendant un petit moment mais voyant que cela ne servait a rien et que le garçon en face d elle commencer a s endormir elle se calma, attendant le bon moment pour se libérer, peux à peux elle sentit l'emprise sur son corp. Disparaitre, furieuse elle se releva en réfléchissant a la vengeance qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, laissant le dormeur à ses rêves elle se précipita au village et monta a l'hôtel ou ses frères et elle était logés elle entra dans la chambre de Gaara (précisons qu'il a meilleur caractère qu'avant) et lui demanda:

Temari : Gaara, j'ai un service à te demander

Le garçon releva les yeux et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il l'écoutait…

Temari : J'ai un ami a moi, tu vois Shikamaru Nara, il trouve qu'il n a pas un assez bon niveau, tu crois que tu pourrais l'aider à s'entrainer il a dit que si tu acceptais il fallait surtout pas que tu hésite à mettre le paquet, comme si tu voulais réellement le tuer quoi, alors tu veux bien (énorme sourire).

Gaara se leva lentement et sortit de la chambre pour aller "s'entrainer". Temari resta sur place en attendant le moment ou Gaara reviendrait en disant "je l'ai trucidé". "Bien Fait pour lui" se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle attendit 1 heure avant que Gaara rentra à nouveau dans la chambre...

Temari espérant le « je l'ai trucidé » : Alors ?

Gaara : Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu me dises d'abord où il est…

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas ! Son jeune frère avait mit une heure pour faire ça ?!

Temari: Attend je vais le retrouver

Elle se précipite dehors après avoir cherché pendant une demi heure dans la ville elle finit par apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noir dépassant d'un muret, elle se précipita dessus et donna un violent coup de poing sur le crane de son propriétaire.

Temari: Alors espèce d'abruti, tu croyais pouvoir me semer!! Je vais te...heu...je... Iruka?...merde

Après avoir réussi à semer le professeur hystérique qui lui coursait après, elle rentra à l'hôtel complètement déprimée.

Temari : Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

Alors qu'elle se lamentait la jeune femme aperçut la même crête d'ananas que tout à l'heure elle se pencha pour mieux voir la silhouette, aucun doute c'était lui, elle saisit un pot de fleur qu'elle avait à porter de main et le lança sur la tête du garçon, qui tomba par terre sur le choc.

Temari : STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE !!

??: Striiiiiike ?

Elle reconnut cette voix et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle vérifia par le balcon, pas de doute elle avait touché Shikamaru, alors pourquoi il se trouvait juste derrière elle? Soudain elle entendit un petit "pouf", elle reregarda par le balcon et vit que le soi-disant Shikamaru c'était transformé en Naruto. A ce moment on put entendre une voix d'hystérique gueulant...

Naruto: QUI S'AMUSE A ME JETER DES VASES SUR LA TETE ALORS QUE JE M'ENTRAINE A LA TECHNIQUE DE TRANSFORMATION ??

Temari montrant Shikamaru du doigt:...tu...je...JE VAIS TE BUTER!!

La jeune fille se précipita sur lui et lui mit une baffe magistrale en lui hurlant:

Temari : Je te hais !! Sale Macho ! Abruti !!

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et rentra dans la chambre voisine en ronchonnant. Shikamaru, qui n'avait rien compris a ce qui venait de se passer, se releva en se frottant la joue, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il recevait une baffe. Même sa mère ne lui en avait jamais donné! Mais malgré tout, il appréciait cette fille, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'appréciait! Instinctivement il s'approcha de la porte par laquelle était passée Temari 5 minute plus tôt. IL tendit l'oreille et crut entendre des pleurs. Il espérait que cela était son imagination car ce n'est vraiment pas dans son caractère de faire du mal des gens aux autres. Il décida alors de redresser la situation à sa manière, c'est à dire "spéciale". Il prononça alors ces mots assez forts pour qu'elle puisse entendre:

Shikamaru: En fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'étais différente aujourd'hui. C'est un jour spécial?

Temari baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements, elle portait un débardeur simple en guise de haut.de couleur noir il laissait voir le début de sa poitrine et moulait parfaitement sa taille. Sa tenue était ensuite complétée par une mini jupe rose qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse. Elle portait des bas résilles noires qui commençaient à quelque centimètre en dessous de sa jupe. Enfin, ses chaussures étaient des bottes de cuir noir à talons haut qui lui arrivait juste en dessous du genou. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil a sa tenue la jeune femme releva la tête et se rappela de pourquoi elle c'était habillé ainsi, elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux elle avait fait le plus d'effort possible pour être agréable avec cet abruti vu que c'était le jour de son anniversaire et tout ce qu'elle était arrivé à faire c'était de gâcher cette journée avec son sale caractère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit aussi désagréable avec lui? se demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte pour lui faire face. Elle fixa un instant pris une grande inspiration et lui dit à toute vitesse en fermant les yeux:

"joyeuxanniversaire !" puis elle rentra et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Notre ami Shika, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait depuis le début, venait de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il n'en revenait pas qu'une femme puisse finalement avoir du cœur mais cette femme lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Elle avait l'air déprimée. Par contre il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa ensuite, il avait ouvert la porte et avait prit Temari dans ces bras tout en lui chuchotant :

Shikamaru : Merci…

La jeune fille eu comme un moment de blocage et réfléchit un instant:"y'a deux truc qui m'entoure là...ha c'est des bras...A qui y sont?...ha y sont à Shikamaru...Shikamaru?!" la jeune fille sursauta et retint à grande peine sa respiration en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation bien qu'elle trouvait ca plutôt agréable...minute! Elle trouvait ça agréable!?

Alors là elle avait un gros problème! Me dîtes pas que je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de ce minable! se dit-elle.

Non c'est pas possible OO! Je refuse que cette tête d'ananas soit mon premier amour! D'un mouvement brusque elle se dégagea, monta les escaliers en trombe plus rouge qu'une pivoine et... se rétama comme un merde par terre…

La voyant s'enfuir en courant Shikamaru se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec elle mais celle-ci ne semblait pas apprécier son comportement. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, en plus, entendant le truc qui fait "boum" dans sa poitrine semblait indiquer qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier cette fille mais il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Temari avait réagi comme ça

Shikamaru: Et Galère, ce que le sexe faible est compliqué...

Le petit "Boum" que fit la jeune fille en tombant dans les escaliers le tira de ses pensées. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir et s'élança comme un dingue dans les escaliers lui aussi. Il courait il courait, jusqu'a ce qu'il trébucha et termina le reste des escaliers en boule avant de d'atterrir...sur Temari.

La jeune fille qui était complètement écrasé au sol à cause de l'abruti qui lui était tombé dessus se posa une question existentielle:...comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil? C'est pas possible jsuis maudite TT elle se redressa et rougis encore plus lorsqu'elle remarqua que Shikamaru c'étai ramassé dans son décolleté et n'avait pas l'air pressé de bouger. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour que son poing était déjà dans la figure de Shikamaru elle se releva alors que celui si était a terre complètement assommé. Elle monta le reste des escaliers les larmes aux yeux en lui criant un :" pervers!"

Shikamaru: Aïe! Elle tape dur pour une nana... Bion au moins je n'ai plus à m'en faire pour elle, vu le double airbag qu'elle a elle ne risque rien du tout. N'empêche même si j'ai pas fait exprès ça sentait bon quand même...

Le jeune homme se releva avec difficulté et sentit soudainement quelque chose contre sa lèvre. Il remarqua alors du sang sur le sol, décidemment il ne fallait pas prendre "Double-Airbags" pour une pauvre petite fille sans défense, face a elle, c'est l'agresseur potentiel qui se retrouverait en situation 

de damoiselle en détresse... Hélas Shikamaru n'était pas rancunier et c'était peut-être ça qui le conduirait a sa perte….

Il partit alors, le cœur joyeux et ouvert à l'aventure, rejoindre "miss airbags" pour s'expliquer avec elle... C'est alors qu'il la remarqua, encore entrain de remonter l'escalier en marmonnant des insanités...

Shikamaru: Hey Miss A... Temari!! J'ai pas fait exprès pour le carambolage tout a l'heu... TAP

Il venait de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher lui même de dire plus de connerie... Toutefois il en avait sorties quelques-unes et était justement entrain de prier Bouddha Pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas de quoi il parle...

Temari le regarda un instant et s'approcha de lui en souriant, quand elle arriva à proximité elle le tira par le col et lui dit froidement:

Temari .adresse moi encore une fois la parole et je t'étripe…

Elle le relâcha brutalement, rentra dans son appartement et lui claqua la porte (pour la troisième fois), Shikamaru resta planter devant la porte un instant mais fini par décider qu'il reviendrait 

lorsqu'elle serait calmée…Temari était déprimée, le problème est que lorsqu'elle était dépressive elle chantait …

Temari: je sui malaadeuuu complètement maladeuuu!!

Kankuro : Elle dure longtemps cette chanson ?

Gaara : Trop longtemps, tien j'ai chopé ces petits trucs rond par terre, c'est marrant quand tu les mets dans l'oreille, t'entend plus rien, tu en veux ?

Kankuro les larmes aux yeux : Merci… T'es un vrai frère !!

La soirée se finit donc en chanson pour le malheur des deux frères….

Vers minuit, lorsque Temari avait ENFIN finit de chanter (en gros quand elle avait plus de voix), elle décida d'aller prendre un BOOOOOOOOOON bol d'air frais pour reprendre ses esprits...et sa voix...

Lentement, la jeune fille arpentait les rues de Konoha et pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour améliorer sa situation avec Shikamaru... Cela la faisait sourire...sourire...SOURIRE??

Elle tenta de hurler comme une folle mais tout ce que l'on pu entendre d'elle fut une espèce de mélange entre une porte qui craque et le miaulement d'un manchot empereur de 2 mètres de haut...

Puis elle entendit finalement une voix qui lui était familière...

A quelque mètres de la...à Ichiraku

Shikamaru: Quand je pense que je l'ai prise pour toi!!

Choji: Qui ça?

Shikamaru clin d'œil: Double Airbags

Les compères explosèrent de rire en cœur en foutant des ramens un peu partout...

Shikamaru: Nan mais sérieux c'est une vraie hystérique!! Elle ma foutu une de ces beignes, en même temps Chui content car grâce a elle j'ai perdu une carie qui me faisait souffrir...

Choji mangeant ses chips: Héhé si tu le dis...

Shikamaru: Tient ça sent bon tout d'un coup... c'est tes chips qui sentent comme ça?

Choji: Je ne sais pas, ça sent quoi?

Shikamaru: Ca sent comme dans les airbags de... OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Il venait de découvrir les deux airbags qui étaient juste à côté de lui... apparemment la tête de Temari était venue elle aussi...

Shika: Euh Salut! T'es-la depuis longtemps?

Temari: ...!

Shikamaru: Hein?

Temari: ...!!

Shikamaru: Parles plus fort j'entends rien!

Temari: ...!. ...! ...! ...!!

Choji: Je crois qu'elle t'insulte la...

Shikamaru: Depuis quand tu sais lire sur les lèvres?

Choji: J'ai jamais su mais quand je vois comment elle est rouge et aussi quand je vois le poing qu'elle lève, à mon avis ce n'est pas pour te faire un bisou...

On put entendre alors le même bruit rauque que tout a l'heure venant de la gorge de la jeune fille...

Shikamaru l'air interrogatif: Qu'est ce qui t'arrive t'as avalé un pingouin?

Temari continua un instant à essayer de parler mais elle finit par abandonner devant l'air ahuri des deux garçons. Elle leva le bras un instant pour le frapper mais renonça, elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer mais ne voulait pas lui montrer alors elle s'enfuit en courant, Shikamaru de son côté se 

rendait compte de la boulette qu'il avait fait, il se leva et se lança a la poursuite de la jeune fille. Il l'a vit s'arrêter alors il ralentit a son tour…

Shikamaru: Temari je...

Temari lui tournait toujours le dos, au pris d'un effort surhumain d'une voix rauque et mal assurer elle murmura:

Temari : C'est donc ça... que tu penses de moi?

Elle releva la tête, alors que le garçon resta tétanisé, dans la lumière de la lune son visage était baigné de larmes.

Temari criant plus fort: c'est donc ca que tu pense de moi?!

Alors que les larmes se faisaient plus abondantes sur ses joues elle tremblait de froid, de rage, de tristesse

Alors doucement elle se retourna de nouveau et s'en alla laissant le garçon désemparé…

Temari: comment ai je pu être aussi idiote ? se dit elle tout en pleurant comment ai je pu croire un seul instant qu'un garçon pourrait s'intéressait à moi?!

Alors qu'elle sanglotait toujours elle entendit une voie derrière son dos.

?? : Alors on est triste ma belle ?

Elle se retourna, quatre hommes ricanant lui faisait face

Homme no 1 : je peux te consoler si tu veux dit le premier …, approche !

La jeune fille porta instinctivement la main a son dos et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas pris son éventail, elle fit face à ses adversaires qui se rapprochait et vit que c'était des ninjas .Avec 

crainte elle comprit que contre quatre combattants de ce type elle n'aurait aucun moyen de défense, elle n'avait aucune issue.

Elle recula et sentit un mur froid derrière son dos. Avec une vitesse sur prenante un assaillant la saisie par le bras et la ramena vers eux, la jeune fille essaya de ce débattre mais un des ninjas lui donna un violent coup de poing au ventre.

Homme no 2 : Laisse toi faire ou on te tue…

La jeune femme était paralysé ses agresseur commencèrent à l'attraper par les épaules, a la tripoter, a la déshabiller et a la ligoter, elle comprenait pertinemment ce qui allait lui arriver alors avec le peu de voix qui lui restait elle hurla un nom comme si ca pouvait la sauver:

Temari : SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU !!

Un des hommes lui remit alors un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de lui enfiler un solide bâillon dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de refaire cela.

A une centaine de mètre de la...

Shikamaru: Hein? C'était un cri? J'aurai juré la voix de... Aucune importance... Allons voir!

Il courait a toute jambe en direction de la voix jusqu'a entendre des bruits au coin d'une rue... Il s'arrête et se glissa contre le mur, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil pour savoir de quoi il s'agit... Il vit avec horreur Temari au prise avec 4 individus, quasi nue, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre mais ceux ci semblait être ninja.

Sans réfléchir a un plan, il s'élança comme un taré en hurlant:

Shikamaru: KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!!

Ceux –ci n'avaient pas fait attention et furent immédiatement pris dans les filets de l'ombre de Shikamaru. Voyant leur air ahuri il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire diabolique avant de prononcer ce simple mot :

Shikamaru : Mourez….

C'est alors que l'ombre les transperça de tous les côtés avant de s'écarter les faisant littéralement éclater dans une gerbe de sang. Shikamaru soupira alors un bon coup avant d'aller jusqu'à la jeune fille allongée sur le sol et a moitié nue. Il enleva sa veste, laissant apparaître son torse musclé par les entraînements d'Asuma Sensei, et l'enfila à la jeune femme qui tremblait de froid… Il la prit alors dans ces bras et lui marmonna :

Shikamaru : C'est fini, tu n'a plus rien à craindre.

Temari le regarda un moment et finit par rougir avant de se blottir contre le torse, chaud et nu, de son sauveur et de s'endormir…

Alors que le soleil se levait pour Konoha, Temari se réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de s'étirer... et de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas chez elle... Apeurée, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de finalement remarquer un plateau comportant un petit déjeuner complet avec un Shikamaru souriant juste à côté...

Shikamaru : Petit dèj au lit, Miss ?

Temari se releva d'abord terrifié regardant autour d'elle complètement perdue, soudain elle une vive douleur au ventre la fit se courber en deux, elle sentit une main appuyer doucement sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se rallonger

Shikamaru: ne bouge pas, tu dois te reposer.

Elle regarda un instant et obtempéra, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant en mémoire, elle revit le moment ou il l'avait sauvée, bizarrement, elle sentait soulagée mais aussi un peu humilié de c'être laissée voir en état de faiblesse.

Au prix d un gros effort elle lui murmura

Temari : Merci…

Puis ne dit plus un mot évitant le regard du jeune homme, soudain elle se rappelle de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Choji et combien elle avait pleurée ensuite, elle le regarda froidement et lui dit:

Temari : Rien ne te forçait à m'aider, après tous n'a aucune sympathie pour moi, je l'ai bien compris.

Shikamaru: Dis-moi... si je n'avais pas été la... Ou penses tu que tu te serais réveillée aujourd'hui? Et puis... hélas tu es arrivée au mauvais moment de la conversation...

Il marqua une pause.

Shikamaru: Oh et puis c'est pas grave, de toute façon je dois aller aider mon père à rédiger son rapport...

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva et partit en direction de la sortie de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ajouta un petit " A plus" avant de fermer la porte derrière lui sans la claquer...

La jeune femme resta un moment à réfléchir, il n'avait pas tord s'avouait elle à regret, de plus elle devait avouer qu'elle était heureuse que se soit lui et pas un autre qu'il l'ais aidée. Tournant sa tête elle regarda avec envie le petit déjeuné sur sa table,...

Je n'y toucherai pas se dit elle, sa lui ferait trop plaisir (elle veut bouder encore un peu) tout d'un coup un bruit retentissant se fit entendre:

-BROOOOOOOOOOOAOAOAAAAAATOAOAOROROROROROAAAAAAAA !!

La jeune fille regarda son estomac qui apparemment n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

Temari:...bon rien qu'une bouché alors...

Après avoir finit d'engloutir le petit déjeuner elle se leva se sentant un peu plus à l'aise et vit qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple veste au dessus de sa jupe et que son tee shirt était déposé sur une chaise. Elle hésita un instant, pris son haut et sorti de la maison avec le tee shirt de Shikamaru sur le dos.

Temari: 'tain jsuis conne !! Je pars de chez lui sans le remercier et en plus je lui pique sa veste...pourquoi je lui ai pas rendu?

Tout en réfléchissant elle enfoui doucement sa tête dans la veste du garçon et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur alors que plusieurs question se posait dans sa tête. Une des questions importantes qui se posait dans sa tête alors, qu'elle avait le nez dans son t-shirt, était la suivante: Est-ce que c'est moi ou c'est Shikamaru qui pue la transpiration?

Malgré tout, elle aimait cette odeur parce que cela ne pouvait signifier que 2 choses: 1: c'est Shikamaru qui pu la transpiration et ça veut dire qu'il s'entraine comme un dingue. 2: C'est moi et il faut que je me lave...

Elle finit par faire demi-tour pour re-rentrer dans la maison des Nara, elle trouva une jeune femme a la cuisine, cela devait surement être la mère de Shikamaru, avec un soupçon de gène elle lança...

Temari: Excusez-moi Madame, je peux emprunter votre Douche ?

La mère de Shikamaru: Bien sur! Fait comme chez toi, Tu dois avoir peur de rentrer seule non? Je demanderai a Shikamaru qu'il te raccompagne au cas où.

Temari: M...Merci madame!

Bien qu'elle avait du mal à l'avouer, il est vrai qu'elle n'osait pas sortir d'ici seule et en même temps elle était contente parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle allait encore passer du temps seule avec Shikamaru... Elle arriva dans la Salle de Bain, celle-ci était plus spacieuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Finalement, elle se déshabilla et termina dans la douche, sentant la douceur de l'eau tiède sur sa belle peau. Elle défit les élastique de ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, elle saisit une bouteille de champoing à la noix de coco et un gel douche à la mangue, après c'être décrasser correctement elle sorti de la salle de bain dans le but de demander si elle pouvait emprunter des vêtements vu que les sien étaient irrécupérables.

A peine sortie elle se stoppa net…. Shikamaru était Assi sur un siège en face d'elle et la regardait avec des yeux exorbités la bouche ouverte. La jeune fille fut tellement surprise qu'elle failli lâcher la serviette, elle la rattrapa de justesse et regarda le garçon en face d'elle avec gène, celui ci avait les joues en feu et la regardait bizarrement.

Temari: Qu'est ce qu'il a me regarder comme ca oo...j ai de la salade entre les dents?

Le jeune homme se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant un moment. Temari vit Shikamaru s'approchait et sembler hésitant, finalement il se détourna et lança:

Shikamaru : Ma mère m'a dit de t'apporter des fringues.

Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte. Elle resta un moment sans bouger puis regarda les vêtements qu'il lui avait apporté. La jeune fille enfila les vêtements qu'on lui avait prêtés: un pantalon noir qui lui descendait aux hanches, un débardeur de couleur vert pale un peu large mais qui était resserré à la taille par un long foulard noir avec un nœud sur le côté. Elle portait également des ballerines noires en guise de chaussures.

Habillée comme une vraie fille du clan Nara, elle sortit de la salle de Bain et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de remarquer un Shikamaru pensif sur le fauteuil...

Shikamaru: Bah dis donc... Bon c'est pas tout mais allez, faut que jte raccompagne chez toi,

Temari hésita un instant, elle avait peur de remettre les pieds dehors... Elle remarqua alors que le jeune Nara lui tendait la main.

Shikamaru: Allez viens! Ne sois pas timide!

D'un pas hésitant, elle lui prit la main et s'engagea dans la ville de Konoha avec celui qu'elle aimait malgré tout... Alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'Ichiraku, ils remarquèrent un groupe d'ados qui se dirigeaient vers le bar le plus proche.

Naruto: Hey les amoureux!! Venez avec nous, on va au karaoké!

Kiba: Ah ouéééé sérieux venez! Ça va être drôle!

Shikamaru excédé: C'est qui les amoureux ici?

Temari ne disait rien

Naruto et les autres: Allez venez on va s'éclater!

Shikamaru: Bon... On y va ou pas?

Temari gênée par la précédente remarque de Naruto: O...Oui...

Shikamarules larmes aux yeux: Et Galère...

:

Ils se joignirent donc au groupe et partirent en direction de "Karaoké Land". Sur place ils décidèrent que TOUS allaient participer! Oui TOUS, Temari et Shikamaru compris!

C'est Naruto qui commence...

Narutoqui chante faux: JEEEE NE SUIS PAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS UN HEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!

Kibaentre 2 paroles de Naruto: OUAIP UN VRAI BLAIREAU!

P'tite Baston entre les deux compères

Ensuite c'est Kankuro qui enchaîne...

Kankuro chantant en duo avec Karasu: POUPEE DE CIRE POUPEE DE SANG!!

Karasu: claclaclaclaclaclaclac

Rock Lee en regardant Sakura: ON IRAAAAA... OU TU VOUDRAS QUAND TU VOUDRAS!!

Sakura: Pourquoi moi?

Au tour d'Ino...

Ino: JE SUIS MALADEUUUU TERRIBLEMENT MALADEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... DE TOI SASUKE!!

elle se jette sur Sasuke, qui se retrouva à l'hôpital avec Sakura et Ino a son chevet

Gaara tente de reprendre le dessus...

Gaara: WHAT IS LOVE?? BABY DONT HURT ME!!DONT HURT ME!! NO MORE!!

Et vint ensuite notre ami Shikamaru...

Shikamaru: Euh je suis vraiment obligé de chanter?

Tous: OUI!!

Shikamaru: Alors c'est laquelle? TT

DJ Kakashi: J'ai demandé à la Lune

Shikamaru: Pourquoi moi? TT

Shikamaru se lance, a la grande surprise de tout le monde, celui-ci chantait admirablement bien on aurait dit l'original...

A la fin de la Chanson, le DJ demanda à Temari de s'approcher pour ensuite lui donner un micro.

Temari: ?

Gaara et Kankuro (se précipitant sous leur siège) : pas ça ! OO

TOUS: ALLEZ NARA POWEEEEER!!

DJ Kakashi: La fin vous la chantez à deux...

Temari: Obligée?

TOUS: OUI!

Temari: Bon...

Les deux: J'ai demandé à la luuuune si tu voulais encore de moi. Elle m'a dit j'ai pas l'habituuuuuuude... de m'occuper des cas comme ça! Et toi et moi, on était tellement suuuuuuuur, et on se disait quelque fois... que c'était juste une aventuuuuuuure! Et que ça ne durerait pas...

Tous : OO

Gaara et Kankuro sous leur siège: OO

DJ Kakashi: OO

Temari:

Shikamaru: TT

A la grande re-surprise de tous, surtout celle de Gaara et Kankuro, les deux avaient chanté admirablement bien! Chacun de leur deux voix complétait l'autre. Les deux étaient décidemment fait l'un pour l'autre... Après cela, Shikamaru et Temari se retrouvaient a nouveau seul a seul...

Après une bonne minute de silence Temari brisa la glace:

Temari: heu...t'étais très bien tu sais...enfin non t'étais pas bien...enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu te débrouillais pas mal et que heu je...enfin laisse tomber...

Rouge comme une pivoine elle se traita d'idiote et n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche

Shikamaru: je savais pas que tu savais chanter...

Temari: moi non plus...

Shikamaru: --'

Temari: bon je vais rentrer...Dit-elle en se tripotant les doigts façon Hinata

Shikamaru: ok, je te raccompagne

Temari: D'accord

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'a l'hôtel, quand ils arrivèrent elle ouvrit la porte et rentra, Shikamaru regarda un instant la porte et s'en alla. Temari regarda l'escalier soudain elle fit demi tour, ouvrit la porte, rattrapa Shikamaru, le retourna sans ménagement et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue en lui murmurant:

Temari : Merci pour tout

Puis elle se détourna et rentra le sourire aux lèvres elle monta l'escalier et arrivée en haut elle gueula:

Temari : Pourquoi j ai fait ça!! Jsuis foutu!! J'oserais plus le regarder en face!! J'vais me suicider!!

Pendant que la jeune femme faisait une crise de nerf, Shikamaru lui n'avait pas bougé et regardait la porte en se touchant la joue pensivement.

Ne sachant que faire, Shikamaru tourna les talons pour sortir du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il pouvait sentir la douce brise de printemps sur sa joue sur laquelle s'étaient posées les lèvres de Temari quelques instants auparavant. Il se faisait tard et pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui…Il prit donc une de ses mauvaises habitudes et partit en direction d'une des collines avoisinant le village de Konoha No Kuni. Alors qu'il longeait un ruisseau, Shikamaru regardait pensivement son reflet et finit par remarquer... une trace de rouge a lèvres pile a l'endroit ou Temari lui avait fait la bise... Cela le fit sourire, et pourtant il ne voulait pas l'effacer. Il finit donc par s'allonger le long du ruisseau qui coulait patiemment et lentement... Le jeune homme regardait les nuages défiler... Alors que le crépuscule aller l'envelopper de ses ailes noires, un papillon magnifique se posa contre son front et Shikamaru s'endormit...

Le lendemain matin Temari se décida à sortir de Konoha en rasant les murs.

Temari: si il me voit ma vie social s'arrête ici TT

Elle acheta a manger et se promena au jetant des coups d'œil furtif autours d'elle. Tout à coup une main se posa sur son épaule brusquement elle sursauta et se mit en garde

Temari: Kankuro?

Kankuro: oui ce n'est que moi, je t'inquiète, comment va tu ma chère sœur?

Temari: toi t'à quelque chose à me demander...--

Kankuro: heu je oui...

Temari: hors de question

Kankuro: mais j ai encore rien dit OO

Temari: je m en fous c'est non je me rappelle très bien que toute les fois ou je t ai rendu service j ai eu que des merdes

Kankuro: c'est pas vrai èé

Temari: récapitulons la dernière fois que je t'ai aidée je suis resté bloquer toute une nuit dans un tuyau d'aération

Kankuro: heu... bon c'est vrai mais là c'est différent...

Temari:...bon je t'écoute t'a 5 min

Kankuro: y a une soirée ce soir à Konoha je veux que tu y aille !

Temari: et c'est quoi le problème dans cette histoire?

Kankuro: aucun...

Temari: te fous pas de moi!

Kankuro: bon ok les filles devront portés des kimonos et on choisira lequel est la plus beau, le gagnant aura pas mal d'argent...

Temari: et pourquoi j'accepterais? C'est merdique comme truc en plus j ai quoi en échange? èé

Kankuro: heu...je sais pas OO

Temari: va te faire foutre c'est non!

Kankuro: je te passe la moitié du fric!!

Temari: tu me passe les trois quart et en plus tu fais tout ce que je veux pendant une semaine XD

Kankuro: arnaqueuse TT

Temari: c'est ca ou rien

Kankuro: ok TT

Il lui donna alors une boite contenant un kimono

Temari: je mettrais pas cette horreur!!

Kankuro: tu sais qu'il y aura pas mal de garçon à cette soirée...par exemple Nara...

Temari: qu'est ce que t'insinue?!O\O

Kankuro: bon je vois je reprends ma boite et je vais demander a quelqu'un d'autre...Ino par exemple...

Temari: donne-moi cette boite!!

Kankuro: ok et bonne chance...niark, niark

Temari: pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler OO

Temari rentre chez elle ouvrit la boite et la regarda en tournant autour l'air horrifiée

Temari: j'y crois pas je vais vraiment mettre ça!! OO

Elle respira un bon coup et dit à la boite:

Temari : A nous deux.

La jeune fille passa trois heures heure dans la salle de bain puis elle se lança Kankuro et Gaara regardais de manière terrifié les bruits et injures qui sortais de la salle de bain…Enfin, une demi heure avant le départ, elle sortit…

Kankuro Gaara: OO

Kankuro : Temari c'est toi ?

Temari : Qui veut tu que ce soit abruti ? Le père Hokage ?

Kankuro: t'est méconnaissable même moi je t'aurais pas reconnu!

La jeune femme se regarda dans une glace et du avouer que le résultat était magnifique:

Ses cheveux blonds scintillants dans la nuit, était coiffé par des baguettes de dorés. Elle portait un kimono pourpre qui moulait les formes de son corps, légèrement décolleté, des magnifique brodures rouge ornées ses manches et une large ceinture dorée lui serrait la taille, le tout agrémenté de chaussure traditionnelle en bois couleur or.

Temari sortit de la maison accompagnée de ses frères.

Kankuro:...mais t'es obligé de faire une tête pareil on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement --'

Temari: oui je vais à l'enterrement du peu d'honneur qu'il me reste TT

Kankuro:'tain comment tu la joue mélodrame --'

Au bout de quinze minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à destination…

Kankuro: c'est bon entre !

Temari:...nan je veux pas! /

Kankuro: mais entre merde!! èé

Temari (s'accrochant à la porte): nan!!

Kankuro : si !

Temari : Nan !

Kankuro : Oh regarde Shikamaru !

Temari : Ou ça ?

Avant qu'elle n ait pu répliquer il la poussa et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Temari: ha l'enfoiré!...m'y a encore eu !! TT

Elle retient son souffle, descendit la marches et ouvrit la porte menant à la soirée, tout les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

Temari : Glops !

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la salle et ne vi pas d'Ananas, donc pas de Shikamaru. Immédiatement elle fut soulagée, elle soupira un grand coup avant de se ranger dans le coin de la salle ou était les autres filles participant à ce concours. Parmi elles on pouvait discerner Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten et d'autres inconnus plus ou moins âgés. Bien qu'elle tenta de se cacher derrière les autres kimonos, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle en était sure, après ça elle allait faire sa fête a Kankuro pour s'être bien foutu de sa gueule. Non seulement elle était venue contre son gré mais en plus, elle avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde...

Puis soudainement un homme plutôt jeune et pas mal, alla sur la scène et lança:

Le jeune homme: Mesdames et messieurs, avant l'élection de Miss Kimono, toute l'équipe vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous propose un cocktail d'accueil au bar.

Ouf! se dit-elle, elle allait pouvoir noyer ses soucis dans un verre de n'importe quoi avant de se lancer au suicide. Elle s'était à peine installée au bar que son œil se posa directement sur un visage masculin qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Il avait un visage plutôt familier et des cheveux longs noirs gominés en arrière. Il portait un uniforme de Junin de couleur verte avec un symbole en forme de sens interdit dans le dos. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans la maison des Nara, ce jeune homme serait-il un membre du même clan que celui qui l'avait sauvée?

Apparemment celui-ci avait aussi remarqué qu'elle le regardait vu qu'il se leva et se dirigea en direction de Temari.

??: Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Vous participez au concours de ce soir?

Temari: V...voui... /

??: Et bien je vous souhaite bonne chance bien que je connaisse déjà la gagnante.

Il se retira et retourna avec les personnes avec lesquelles il discutait 5 minutes plus tôt. Vu que Temari le regardait, celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur qui charma Temari.

Temari: Ga...gaga...ga /

La voix tonitruante du maître de cérémonie la tira de ses pensées...

Le jeune Homme : Mesdames et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait! Le défilé va commencer! Que toute les candidates se mettent en place!

Temari se plaça avec ses concurrentes derrière un rideau et le jeune homme commença à les appeler une par une...

Les unes après les autres, elles se dandinaient sur scène ayant plus ou moins d'effet sur le public jusqu'a ce que finalement le mot fatidique arriva:

Le jeune homme: Candidate suivante: Temari!

Son cœur battait encore plus fort qu'une Harley Davidson a 200 km/h. Lentement elle entra sur scène et on put entendre des "oooooooh » et des "aaaaaaaah" et aussi un énorme "SCHBONG". Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule? se dit-elle... Mais elle ne remarqua le jeune charmeur de tout à l'heure dans les tribunes... Quand elle eut fini elle se dépêcha de descendre de la scène afin de retrouver son bel inconnu.

A peine avait-elle fait 3 pas qu'un autre jeune homme, qui semblait être Choji vu son paquet de chips, avait demandé à prendre le micro.

Choji: Est-ce que on peut couper la musique 2 seconde?musique coupée On m'entend bien? Voila il y a tellement de bruit qu'on ne m'entendait pas alors j'ai du prendre le micro pour vous le dire...

Il prit une énorme inspiration...

Chojihurlant comme un taré: AU SECOURS!! SHIKAMARU S'EST EVANOUI!! A L'AIDE!!'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ...

A cette annonce Temari n'en crut pas ses oreilles, non seulement parce qu'elle ne le croyait pas mais aussi parce qu'elle n'entendait plus rien, elle scruta des yeux et elle vit le beau jeune homme de tout -a l'heure par terre, il semblait évanoui, quand elle comprit de qui il s'agissait, elle s'évanouit a son tour... Et depuis ce jour la, la cérémonie du Kimono fut interdite a cause de l'évanouissement de 2 personne ainsi que la mort du maître de cérémonie. Apparemment il était mort d'une crise cardiaque...

Temari se réveilla dans une chambre blanche et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit son frère (Kankuro) à son chevet.

Kankuro: heu... ça va? '''

Temari:...je vais te buter!! Hurla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col

Voix: vous pouvais pas faire un peu moins de bruit...

Temari : TOI!! Hurla t'elle en apercevant Shikamaru dans le lit d'à côté

Shikamaru: Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait me casser les pieds aussi tôt le matin...

Temari (lâchant Kankuro qui s'enfuit en courant): espèce d'abruti c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve ici!!

Shikamaru: je t'ais pas obliger à participer à ce concours que je sache !

Temari: je m'en fous t'avais qu'a pas t'évanouir!!

Shikamaru : Mais…

Temari: je veux plus t'entendre ! Cria-t'elle en tirant le rideau qui séparait leur lit.

La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit calmement:

Temari: pourquoi, pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive...dire que je le trouvais mignon...enfin il n'a pas besoin de ca pour être mignon...mais qu'est ce que je raconte!! Je sais! Je ne vais plus penser à lui! Voilà je la barre de ma vie!

Alors que la jeune fille se redressa d'un air décidé, une jeune femme arriva et lui apporta son petit déjeuner

Temari : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Infirmière : De l'Ananas.

Temari: pourquoi...POURQUOI ME POURSUIT IL JUSQUE DANS MON ASSIETTE !!

Infirmière : OO

Shikamaru (derrière le rideau) : OO

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre en courant alors qu'une assiette volait dans la pièce. La sécurité accourut dans la chambre alors que la jeune fille essayer de faire bouffer une taie d'oreiller à son voisin de chambre en hurlant des : CREVE !! De manière hystérique. Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent tous les deux du poste de police.

Shikamaru lança:

-tu sais, il ne faut pas t'énerver pour je ne sais quoi, t'as bien entendu le responsable si tu continue on va devoir te passer la camisole de force

Temari: Je sais je sais... TT Au fait t'avais quoi dans ton p'tit dèj toi?

Shikamaru: Du Melon, c'était très bon!

Temari baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et hurla:

Temari: Pervers!!

Shikamaru: Tu serais pas folle toi des fois?

Temari: Non mais hé ho tu t'es vu?

Shikamaru: J'ai surtout vu ton comportement et senti tes air...

Temari: Mes quoi?!

Shikamaru: Rien rien.

Temari: Grrrrrrrr

Shikamaru: Au fait tu dors ou ce soir?

Temari: hé bien...OO

La jeune fille sursauta elle avait complètement oublié que ses frères partait aujourd'hui et vu comment elle s'était comporté avec Kankuro, il ne risquerait pas de venir lui apporter les clés de l'appart

Temari: je sais pas!! OO

Shikamaru: hein!!

Temari : je sais pas ou je peux dormir!

Shikamaru: et ton hôtel?

Temari: mon frère c'est tiré avec les clés...

Shikamaru:...t as qu'à venir chez moi...

Temari: OO

Shikamaru:...hé je te cause!

Temari: OO

Shikamaru: hé ho! (la pousse un peu)

Temari: (SBONG)

Shikamaru:...merde...OO

Il prit la jeune femme qui était tombée dans le pommes (encore XD) et la transporta chez lui. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Shikamaru lui reparla de sa proposition et la jeune femme finit par accepter

Temari: ca n'embête pas tes parents au moins?

Shikamaru: meuh non...aller vient on va diner

Temari: heu d'accord

Ils s'installèrent a la table rapidement, sans dire un mot jusqu'a ce que la mère de Shikamaru vint apporter le diner qui se composait entre autre d'un steak saignant ainsi que de haricot vert. Quand celle-ci adressa un clin d'œil a Temari, cette dernière comprit qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose entre Shikamaru et Temari ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

Finalement la mère lança

Mère: Alors jeune demoiselle, vous venez de Suna n'est ce pas? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez la fille du Kazekage, est-ce vrai? Ou vivez-vous actuellement?

Shikamaru: Maman t'es trop curieuse...

Temari: Heu c'est cela, je suis de Suna, je suis également la fille du Kazekage et nous vivons mes frères et moi dans le palais. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Temari.

Mère: Un palais! Vous devez être riche!

Shikamaru: Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteuuuuh

Temari: Heu pas tant que ça, et puis il n'est pas si grand que ça, il n'a que 4 étages...

Mère: Wow terriblement riche!! Le Mariage c'est pour bientôt?

A ces mots Shikamaru et Temari recrachèrent tout le café qu'ils étaient entrain de boire avant de rougir écarlate et de bégailler...

Shikamaru: Mais...mais non!! Mais... mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Temari: Ga...ga...gag...ga

Mère: J'ai peut -être été un peu trop directe...

Père de Shika: Et voila la moquette est foutue...

Après avoir aidé à laver la moquette ils se précipitèrent à deux à l'étage sans même se regarder, et à ce moment la Temari put entendre un hurlement inhumain.

Temari: Quoi??

Shikamaru redescend en pleurant...

Shikamaru: J'avais oublié... qu'on à qu'un lit 2 place...

Temari: OO c'est pas vrai!

shikatema: or de question que je dorme avec luielle!!

5 min plus tard:

Temari: dégage tu prends toute la place!

Shikamaru: c'est toi qui prends tout les draps!

Temari: en tout cas si tu t'approche jte more pigé!!

Shikamaru: pigé oo

Ils s'endormirent en se tournant le dos alors que des pensés tourbillonnaient dans leur têtes

5h12 :

Non... pas le radiateur...

Shikamaru: Hein ?!

Temari: Jveu pas jouer...

Shikamaru: Génial... TT

Temari: Kaka...

Shikamaru: Génial une scatto... TT

Temari: Shikaka...

Shikamaru: OO

Temari: Shika... tu es...

Shikamaru: Je suis?

Temari: Tu es...

Shikamaru: Je suis??

Temari: Tu es...trop con!!

Shikamaru: Elle va se réveiller dans le canapé elle...

Temari: Mais...

Shikamaru: Mais ?!

Temari: tu sens bon...

Shikamaru: cool...

Temari: Je t'aime...

Shikamaru: se recouchant: Mais oui mais oui c'est bien c'est ça... c'est... QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??

2 voix derrière le mur: MAIS FERMEZ VOS GUEULES!!

Shikamaru: se recouchant: Gag...ga.gaaa.ga...gaga

Temari: Je t'aime Shikamaru...

Et Shikamaru s'évanouit...

Vers 10h, Shikamaru se réveilla en hurlant, il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, il se retourna et vit que Temari n'était pas dans le lit...

Shikamaru: Ouf ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

Il se leva alors péniblement et descendit les escaliers en pyjama avant de pousser un hurlement de frayeur, Temari était là à la table de la cuisine avec un chocolat chaud, elle se retourna et dit:

Temari: Qu'est ce qui ya, on jurerait que t'a vu un revenant...:

Shikamaru:...c'est presque ça OO

Temari:?

Shikamaru s'assit un côté d'elle en la regardant de côté l'air complètement terrorisé Il regardait le café que venait de lui servir sa mère et espérait que celui-ci allait l'avaler pour se retrouver ensuite au milieu d'un troupeau de buffle enragé qui le transformerait en lapin pour ensuite se retrouver inscrit a la plus grande course de lapin unijambiste a 10 doigts avant de se réveiller enfin. Et soudain 

il eut une idée de génie! Il décida de s'exposer à une très grande peur sachant que toute peur le réveillerait, cela lui permettrait de savoir si tout ça était qu'un horrible cauchemar...

Shikamaru : Temari… Tu as rêvée de quoi cette nuit ?

Elle réfléchit, puis faillit pousser un hurlement quand elle se souvint de quoi il s'agissait... Elle décida alors de mentir...

Temari: Euh... je me souviens pas!

Puis le père de Shikamaru fit irruption dans la pièce, celui-ci revenait de la boulangerie. Il les regarda un instant avant de lancer:

Père de Shika: Bien dormi les amoureux ?

Temari: OO

Shikamaru: OO argh...

Shikamaru s'effondre

Temari: Mon Dieu!

Temari: S'effondre aussi

Shikamaru se réveilla et regarda autour de lui, aucune trace de la jeune femme….

Il se mit sur le dos et prit sa tête entre ses mains...

Shikamaru: Alors... Ce n'était pas un rêve… Temari ?

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne dans le lit. Pourtant il sentait cette odeur de Lys, ce parfum qu'il aimait tant, celui de Temari. Elle ne devait pas être pas loin. Il fouilla la chambre de fond en comble mais ne trouva personne, Shikamaru commençait malgré lui à s'inquiéter. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une ombre derrière le rideau.

Il tira ces derniers, aveuglés par les rayons de soleil, il ne pouvait distinguer exactement qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il crut que l'ombre se retourna

Shikamaru : Temari ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire et finit par tomber dans le vide...

Shikamaru : Temari !!


End file.
